moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunlight
European Alliance * United States |side2 = * Russia * Latin Confederation * China * PsiCorps |goal1 = Protect the Gladius system Defend London from amphibious and airborne attacks Destroy the Soviet navy Destroy all Soviet forces |goal2 = Destroy the Gladius system Conquer London |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commanders |forces1 = Full European arsenal |forces2 = Full Soviet arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Massive }} Sunlight is the twelfth and final mission of the Act One Allied campaign. Background After a difficult effort, the Allied Commander managed to defend the lab in Black Forest from the Sino-Russian onslaught. However, the victory is short-lived; just as the SteinsTech and KI scientists are successfully chronoshifted to Britain, a MIDAS which had been launched by the Russians earlier hits the lab, obliterating it along with the Chronosphere and the Black Forest. Following the destruction brought by the MIDAS, the Soviets have taken over Germany and moves on to France. Despite of successfully holding Northern France under their grasp, the Soviets' progress is halted by what's left of the Euro Alliance forces holding their ground in the Occitania, bringing some relief to the Commander and the American Expeditionary Force, the former of whom starts to lose his trust on the Alliance after eavesdropping their communications with the Pacific Front earlier which reveals that the latter are "borrowing" the Americans' Mercury System. The Commander and the Expeditionary Forces, however, have a difficult task that lies ahead – their forces have been depleted to force the Soviets to reveal what's left of their MIDAS ICBMs, which turns out to be two remaining. The Alliance attempts to invade the USSR itself in a massive force to destroy the last of the MIDAS ICBMs, though they were ultimately unsuccessful, putting the Allied remnants in a difficult position even further. It was also revealed that the reason why the Chronosphere malfunctioned during the KI scientists' escape from Japan is because unknown saboteurs have tampered with the device. Despite the loss of the SteinsTech lab and the Chronosphere, Siegfried and the scientists are safe in Britain, giving the Allies a bit of hope and relief as the Paradox Project may have a chance to proceed. Things are taking turns into worse, however. The Soviets are preparing for a massive naval invasion to finish their conquest of Europe by conquering Britain. Fortunately, one thing stands in their way – the Gladius ABM. A missile shield with unknown principles that the British kept a closely guarded secret, while inferior to the American SDI, it is highly effective – capable of intercepting even the MIDAS ICBMs. However, it has a limited range, which necessitates the construction of numerous such devices around the coasts of England. Should even one of the Gladus ABMs are destroyed, a MIDAS will be able to get through – the Soviets do know well of the fact, and have send their massive fleet to destroy the Gladius ABMs and finally paint Europe red. The Commander thus lead the remnants of European Alliance and the American Expeditionary Force to mount a defense with all the might they have left to defend Britain from the Soviet invasion at all costs. If they fail, Britain will fall, and the free world will be no more. The Battle of Britain has begun. Events Defending the Gladius ABM System Working with a base, a large force of infantry, vehicles and naval vessels, the Commander prepared to batten down the hatches and hold off the incoming Soviet armada just over the channel. Given a few minutes before it arrives, he constructed many defenses and ships to defend the Gladius systems at several points. He also reinforced his ground forces with fresh units in order to hold any incoming airborne and amphibious assaults. Allied Command advised him to reactivate several old Grand Cannons with Engineers to help reinforce the coastal defences. After a minute, Command gave him permission to use the ultimate Alliance aerial support unit, the Thor Gunship. He soon constructed more and placed them at several key points across the coast in order to defend against infantry and air attacks. Just before the Soviet armada showed up, several Battleships arrived to assist in the defence of the country. As expected, the Soviet force soon appeared just on the horizon, alerting the Allies about the imminent attack, The fight was hard, brutal and bloody. Many naval vessels, vehicles and troops lost their lives in the defense of the United Kingdom due to the sheer amount of firepower being brought to bear by the communists. Kirov Airships tried to make a quick victory over the Allies by bombing the Gladius system. However, the Commander was able to construct many air defences in order to stop the Kirov armada. Next, the Dreadnoughts arrived to see if they could break through the Allied line and destroy the Gladius ABM. Despite several missiles making near misses, the ships were soon sunk by Allied naval vessels and the Gladius was repaired quickly so that it remained in working condition. The Allies could not afford to lose even one of these devices. Soviet reinforcements soon showed up in the form of Chinese and Latin Confederation units in order to support the Russian advance. Much like before, the Commander held off the attacks as best as he could. Allied Command soon warned him about a Tactical Nuke Silo being built in the area. While the Gladius could destroy any incoming ICBMs, it was specifically designed to destroy them while they were still high in the atmosphere. Tactical nukes, on the other hand, could be launched from a much lower altitude, ignoring the Anti-Missile shield. With this warning in mind, he prepared to send a strike force to wipe out the Soviet base being built in Calais while protecting the devices with his fleet. Destroying all Soviet forces in the region Now that the attacks from the Soviets had died down, the Commander ordered up his reserve force to attack the enemy bases in Calais. The fight was hard, many naval, air and ground units were lost as a result of the Soviet's use of heavy defensive positions. Despite all the losses, he managed to push through their lines and destroy the Tactical Nuke Silo, saving the Gladius from a nuclear fate. After dealing with the Soviet's nuclear capabilities, the Commander ordered his units to wipe out every single Russian, Latin and Chinese unit in the region. He knew that even one of the Dreadnoughts or Kirovs get through his lines and destroy even one of the Gladius devices, the Allies would be doomed to a world of communists. With this fear in mind, he pushed on through and systematically removed all Soviet presence from the French city of Calais. Suffering heavy losses, they were forced to retreat from the region. After a long and bloody fight, the Commander could finally rest, knowing he saved the Allied cause. Aftermath The Battle of Britain is over. The Allies successfully managed to fight off their Soviet attackers and kept the Gladius system intact. The Euro-American forces' courage and determination managed to discourage the Soviets from trying to attack their last stronghold in Britain, at least for now. Although the Allies, especially the United States, have lost much to the Soviet war machines and their insidious mind control, the Commander assured his lieutenants and his forces that they still survive and still prevail. Soon, the Allies will fight back to reclaim Europe and North America from the Soviets. Though not explicitly known, it is possible that the Paradox Project was resumed in the safe confines of England under Siegfried's leadership with the assistance of KI scientists, and the result will hopefully gave the Allies an edge to turn the tide against the Soviets. Two years after the Third World War ends, an unexplained deadly attack in Moscow brought chaos and disarray over Soviet territories, giving the Allies a chance to mount a rescue mission on Tanya in Poland. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act One - Allied Mission 12 Final- Sunlight (On Mental) Trivia * This mission is very similar to Ride of the Red Menace, the first Allied mission in Red Alert 3. Instead of defending Brighton beach, the Allies have to defend several critical structures. Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions